Lazos de amor
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Un amor juvenil, una promesa y sueños que cumplir. Un lugar especial y el añoro de lo perdido. ¿Están a tiempo para ser felices? ¿O todo se reduce al correr del tiempo y nuestra falta de decisión? ¿Que tan fuertes pueden ser los lazos del verdadero amor?


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **LAZOS DE AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

El traqueteo del tren la mecía levemente en esa noche acogedora. La arrullaba como a un recién nacido induciéndola en un agradable adormecimiento, y aunque normalmente eso no ayudaba a su dolor en la cintura, en ese momento esta no le molestaba. Creía que nada podría molestarla. Ni el murmullo de los demás pasajeros conversando, ni el molesto y constante traqueteo del motor, ni si quiera el molesto aroma de uno de los pasajeros que parecía traer consigo una rara mezcla de yuyos y plantas. Quizás era en parte ese aroma a hierbas lo que la adormecía de esa manera, mientras sus cansados ojos marrones, contemplaba el cielo nocturno de ese país que tantos recuerdos amargos como dulces le traía.

Una nueva parada sacudió un poco el viejo tren al frenar. Aun no podía creer que existieran transporte tan antiguos en algunos lugares, con lo avanzado que estaba todo a nivel tecnológico. Hoy en día había tantas cosas que ni ella comprendía para qué, pero mucha gente sus usos le daban. Y sin embargo en esos recovecos de ese país, aún no habían modernizado su transporte, aunque recordaba con claridad que en sus épocas de aventurera e intrépida juventud, cuando nunca dudaba en cruzar ríos, montañas o desiertos, mientras tuviera su objetivo fijo, para acceder a ese lugar le llevaron a ambos muchos días de caminatas por un maltrecho camino de tierra. Al menos hoy en día el acceso, aunque anticuado y un poco molesto, era mucho mejor que en antaño.

Ya con el tren en marcha, volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, algunos bellos, otros amargos, pero todos encabezados en esos momentos por la misma persona, una con bellos ojos azules, y fogoso temperamento.

Flash Back

 _Venía sumamente malhumorada, ya hacía un par de horas que no se dirigían la palabra, ni recordaba porque motivo habían discutido. Solo era consciente de que le dolían los pies, estaba cansada, y añoraba un baño y una cama. Su compañero de viaje, y de pelea, estaba un par de metros por delante, y aunque parecía desinteresado en su persona, sabía que estaba pendiente de ella a pesar de la fuerte discusión que habían tenido hacía un rato. Libero un suspiro de cansancio, harta de esa relación sin sentido, y de tanto afecto acumulado sin poder salir, harta de llevar tanto tiempo amando sin nada a cambio, solo demostrando a su torpe manera ese amor tan puro como orgulloso. Y es que si por lo menos tantos días perdidos, de pasar mal, de enfrentar las locas batallas sin sentidos de sus disque amigos, de estar tan lejos del hogar una vez más, hubieran valido la pena, sin duda los ánimos serían otros._

 _Nuevamente llego a sus oídos en Nerima una supuesta valiosa información, de que en un escondido lugar de China en un sagrado y antiguo templo, había un manantial que curaba toda enfermedad y maldición, que surgía cada cincuenta años emanado un agua sagrada, y en esos momentos se encontraba en sus vísperas. Como bien era de esperar, todos los malditos de Jusenkyo, y más un par más sin interés personal en esas aguas, ella incluida, se calzó la mochila de viaje al hombro y sin mirar atrás fue en busca de tan preciado lugar. Como siempre siguiendo a ese hombre que la trastocaba y llevaba a cometer cualquier clase de locura o disparate por su persona; tan egoísta, tan egocéntrico, pero de todas maneras tan amado para ella._

 _Luego de pasar por innumerables, y predecibles, dificultades tanto del viaje en sí como de la complicada y problemática compañía, terminaron encontrando el famoso manantial, solo para terminar comprobando que nuevamente eran cuentos a medias llenos de falsas fantasías e historias inventadas; a pesar que el agua que emanaba de ahí sí era muy buena para la salud según su extraña mezcla de minerales, no era más que eso. Solo les quedó a todos aceptar la realidad con una expresión de derrota, y regresar a casa con las manos vacías._

 _Ahora el asunto radicaba en que tras dos días de viaje de retorno y debido a sus peleas sin sentido con el grupo, terminaron separándose para evitar la masacre, y al ser una separación brusca terminaron sin mapa alguno, en otras palabras, perdidos. Y esa era su situación desde hacía más de medio día, aun no hallaban el camino de retorno, estaban cansados y con la noche ya en sus cabezas._

 _Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus delicados labios, algo resecos por el polvo y el sol, provocando que su compañero detuviera la marcha._

 _—Lo mejor será que acampemos aquí, necesitamos recuperar energías, ya más descasados por la mañana buscamos el camino de regreso—ella solo asintió en respuesta, ni ánimos de retrucarle algo tenía, y fue así en silencio que armaron un improvisado campamento con lo poco que portaban en ese momento, que no era más que un par de mantas y algunas provisiones que no durarían mucho. Suerte para ellos que la noche a esas alturas del año no sería muy fría, ni pronosticaba lluvias._

 _No les llevó mucho aprontarse y alimentarse, en menos de una hora ya estaban listos para descasar sus magullados cuerpos y prepararse para un sueño profundo. Pero por algún motivo, aún sin decirse ni una palabra, solo contemplaban el fuego en medio de la oscura noche en ese bosque, con el crepitar de la madera y el canto de los grillos como sonido de fondo, acompañado del suave crujir de las hojas gracias a la brisa de estación._

 _Ese silencio era entre incómodo y cómodo a la vez, pero ninguno se atrevía a romperlo. Ella nuevamente contemplo el extraño árbol bajo el que se acobijaron. Era en un claro muy particular con una lago pequeño; y vaya ironías de la vida, o mala broma de su compañero que eligió acampar justo en un árbol que estrambótica y rústicamente tenía su tronco dividido en dos formaba un gran corazón el cual se unía en los extremos en una entramado de ramas y hojas, dando un acabado muy antinatural y hasta romántico. El final pensamiento le sacó una sarcástica sonrisa de su rostro, ya que el ambiente tenía de todo menos romanticismo entre ellos. Pero por eso no dejaba de ser un hermoso y peculiar árbol, y estar en un bello claro para pasar con la persona amada._

 _Vio de reojo como jugaba con una vara más larga con las brasas de la fogata, y al ver su rostro con esa expresión de desilusión y desahuciado, supo que su silencio no podría durar más._

 _—Sabes…aunque nuevamente no funciono…realmente no importa Ranma, con que estés bien es más que suficiente._

 _El solo se encogió de hombros escondiendo su mirada en su espeso flequillo negro—No era como si no lo esperara…ya son tantas las veces fallidas que una más no me afecta…_

 _A pesar que dijera eso, su tono de voz y su actitud decían lo contrario, en el fondo le dio rabia que con ella quisiera hacerse el duro y no fuera franco con cómo se sentía. Pero se controló unos segundos y trató de ponerse en el lugar de su terco y cabezotas prometido, para poder darle palabras de aliento._

 _—Aunque digas eso, no te desanimes, lo vas a encontrar, yo sé que sí—hablo con seguridad y calma, y en un acto inconsciente, extendió su mano hacia la de el en un tierno apretón, lo sintió sobresaltarse al contacto, él giro automáticamente su sonrojado rostro al de ella, entre asombrado y nervioso; y aunque ella misma se sorprendió y avergonzó de su actitud, no quería romper el contacto, así que para disfrazar sus verdadero sentir, agregó con un tono ligero y alegre mientras lo veía a los ojos—y cuando ese día llegue, yo voy a estar ahí y ¡juntos celebraremos tu victoria!_

 _Quizás se había pasado de entusiasta en sus palabras, pero no veía forma de arreglarlo, ni tampoco le quedaban ganas._

 _Ranma por su parte le dedico una tierna sonrisa, y afirmando el apretón le dijo con la mirada más de lo que ella esperaba, dándole júbilo y alivio a su alma._

 _—Es un promesa entonces—aseguró con sus cálidos ojos azules, ahora visiblemente negros por las llamas y la oscura noche._

 _—Es una promesa—rectificó la peliazul con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro, e inconscientemente apoyó su cabeza en su hombro con sus manos aun unidas, y aunque al principio el movimiento lo dejó nervioso, a los segundos se relajó y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, trayendo paz al fin entre ellos._

 _Entre la comodidad de estar a su lado, abrigada por su calor y el del fuego, más la ahora romántica escena ayudada con el ambiente, un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios junto a un claro balbuceo inconsciente de palabras, venidas desde lo más profundo de su alma._

 _—Poco me importa tu maldición, mientras sigas estando a mi lado y siendo mi Ranma, nada más me importa…_

 _No fue hasta unos segundos después de decir aquello y ante ver la tensa postura del chico, que cayó en la realidad de su subconsciente tramó. Se separó instantáneamente de él con su rojo carmín y palabras a medias junto a más balbuceos ahora ilegibles. Ranma muy sonrojado la veía entre impactado y ansioso mientras hacía pobres intentos de arreglar sus palabras o el significado, pero no intentó mucho más, solo tras unos intentos fallidos, apretó los labios y desviando el rostro con el cuerpo en tensión guardó silencio. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir escondiendo como se sentía en realidad, que de una vez se enterara como eran las cosas y se hiciera cargo de ellas._

 _El pelinegro estaba en shock, pero más recuperada la compostura, y al ver que ella realmente no hacía nada por negar lo que dijo o aclara que fue una broma, una naciente y desconocida valentía surgida de quien sabía dónde, lo llevó a que con su otra mano girara el rostro de su compañera en su dirección y encarara esa preciosa carita ahora toda sonrojada._

 _—Ak-Akane…eso…¿es así?—murmuro perdido en sus ojos, a lo que ella solo asintió con timidez, y ya aclarado el asunto, no se supo quién de los dos fue, o si fue en mutuo acuerdo, pero la distancia que separaba sus labios disminuyó con progresiva lentitud en esos pobres centímetros, hasta que el espacio fue nulo, y por fin tras tantas idas y vueltas, y sin la presencia de imprudentes pretendientes o molesta familia, despojados de su orgullo y vergüenza, al fin compartieron el dulce contacto de los labios del ser amado, extasiados con su suavidad y dulzura. Embriagados con el éxtasis que le generaba, y exaltados con los estremecimientos que desarrollaban._

 _Un beso dio paso a un segundo, y ese segundo, a un tercero, y así hasta perderse ambos en la cuenta de ellos, cada uno más húmedo, más profundo, y más ardiente al anterior, haciendo explotar sus intrépidos y enamorados corazones, embebiéndolos en una loca carrera de latidos y emociones, envolviéndolos la lujuria y la pasión reprimidas. Ambientados con el leve murmullo nocturno, el cielo estrellado y seducidos por las mantas a pocos centímetros de sus cuerpos junto al calor cada vez más ardiente que estos emanaban, dentro del calmo claro un secreto de amantes de desarrollaba. Una caricia encendía una nueva hoguera en sus almas, los suspiros ambientaban y los sentimientos se desbordaban. La ropa empezó a molestar y la urgencia dominó sus sentidos. Así fue como se entregaron el uno al otro, sin consultarse con palabras, solo guiados por los sentimientos que su pareja le transmitía, sin necesidad de decir más o adornarlo con frases bonitas, nunca fueron buenos con las palabras, y en esa ocasión tampoco hacían falta._

 _Fue una noche de ensueño, llena del amor cálido del otro, un secreto, un acuerdo de nuevos amates, una unión de sus cuerpos y sus corazones. Fue su primera noche de amor, donde al fin liberaron tanto sentimiento acumulado y aclararon con sus cuerpos los malentendidos del ayer, como único cómplice la noche y un viejo y exótico árbol como techo._

Fin del flash back

Una nueva parada un poco más brusca que la anterior la hizo salir de sus recuerdos, con una mueca de desagrado regresó a la realidad, se volvió a concentrar en el presente y a ver si identificaba algo por las ventanas. El alba despuntaba a los lejos y el cielo empezaba a adquirir tintes de diferente matiz. Más el paisaje no variaba mucho todavía. La típica verde naturaleza del lugar, que ahora solo brindaba oscuridad al lugar. Sacó de nuevo su guía de viaje, y al ver que los kilómetros disminuían a su destino, nuevamente una hormigueo de nervios se instalaba en su abdomen mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Sintió unas ganas terribles de reírse ante su actitud en sus años, pero el sentimiento era inevitable, los recuerdos fluían como agua cristalina, y la volvían a sumergir en sus dulces y atesorados recuerdos. Refrescándole una vez más el motivo de su viaje.

Flash back

 _Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a picar en la piel de ambos, y el canto de las aves inundar el aire, entre la nebulosa del sueño regreso a la realidad, solo para descubrir cómo unos cálidos ojos azules le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día, y con una tímida sonrisa entre avergonzaba y feliz le devolvía el gesto._

 _—Buenos días—fue su murmullo el descubrirlo mirándola de esa forma tan acogedora._

 _—Buenos días—fue la respuesta balbuceada, para luego venir acompañada de un tierno beso en su frente, para luego acercarse a los labios con suavidad, como cerciorándose que era correcto el movimiento. Pero el tiempo era precioso, y ambos sabían que los enemigos de su amor no estaban muy lejos, no se podían arriesgar a ser encontrados en tan comprometedora situación. Así que entre la pereza de separase del cálido cuerpo del otro, y la urgencia de encontrar el camino de regreso, se vistieron, desayunaron y empacaron todo. Ya listos para partir, y tomados de la mano dieron un último vistazo a lo que se había convertido en su lecho de amor._

 _—Nunca olvidaré este lugar—aseguró el ojiazul, viendo ya el claro con nostalgia—será nuestro precioso lugar secreto Akane…_

 _—Sí…lo será…sin duda un recuerdo precioso…—ambos compartieron miradas, llenas de un amor mutuo y desbordante, la peliazul desvió su vista a las ropas que llevaban ella y su pareja, y luego volvió a ver el paisaje, más específicamente el árbol de peculiar forma que los acobijó, y con un brillo naciente en sus ojos vivaces y una gran sonrisa, se soltó de la mano de su prometido—¡Ya sé! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea!—gritó con urgencia, y tomando el borde de su tan preciada camisa roja la rasgó a los largo tomando una tira de ella de la parte inferior, dejando pasmado a su acompañante._

 _—¡Pe-pero qué haces!—exclamó sobresaltado ante ver como cruelmente desgarraban su preciada camisa china roja, y victoriosa mostraba el pedazo alargado de tela. Pero si la sorpresa inicial no fue suficiente, está aumentó al ver como ella hacía lo mismo con su blusa amarilla en el mismo lugar, extrayendo una tira de similares proporciones—¡Akane!_

 _—¡Sshh! No armes tanto revuelo, ten toma…—le respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras le extendía la tira roja de tela y se encaminaba hacia el árbol. El solo se limitó a seguirla sin entender su actitud. Ya al lado del árbol se puso a explicarle—Hagamos una promesa, como tu color favorito es el rojo y el mío el amarillo, atemos una tira esos colores alrededor de este árbol como promesa de lo que sentimos y vivimos aquí cada año, así reafirmaremos nuestro amor en este lugar—la idea le parecía a él tan loca y romántica que solo a Akane se le podía ocurrir semejante locura como ir cada año a ese perdido lugar. Pero como no quería arrebatarle el júbilo, y sin querer aceptar que en el fondo la idea aunque descabellada le gustaba, solo se limitó a darle un beso en respuesta._

 _—Me parece genial—respondió tras la muestra de afecto, y recibiendo una sonrisa aún más resplandeciente que le exaltó el corazón como resultado—ven vamos._

 _Y fue así como ambos ataron en una de los troncos que formaban el corazón, su tira de tela correspondiente, una al lado de la otra, y con un último vistazo se iban del lugar, con sus corazones rebosante de alegría por lo que ese mágico lugar les brindó a cada uno, y con una promesa en pie a cumplir al siguiente año._

Fin del flash back

El anunció a su destino la hizo saltar sobresaltada en el asiento regresando de nuevo al presente, acomodó sus cortos cabellos con las manos un poco temblorosas, y se arregló las arrugadas ropas. Pensar que dentro de poco volvería a estar en ese lugar le parecía una mentira. Pensar que le costó un viaje en barco, tres en tren y dos en autobús para llegar a ese lugar desde su hogar en Japón, sumado a tres noches sin dormir correctamente desde que partió, le parecía mentira que el viaje tan largo y complicado, ahora se viera como si fuera un suspiro en el tiempo, y lo mejor de todo es que llegaba perfectamente a la fecha correcta para cumplir una tardía promesa.

Descendió del tren algo adolorida por su viaje, y es que no en vano llegaban los años. Ya ubicada en el lugar, se alojó en un viejo hotel de mala calidad que estaba junto a la estación en el pueblo, el cual no existía cuando llegó por primera vez a esas tierras. Ya alojada en el cuarto de dudosa condición, sobre todo para su ser quisquilloso, se dispuso a buscar al hombre que se suponía era de ahí cerca, para que la llevara en su vehículo hasta su destino. A pesar de los años, recordaba a la perfección como llegar, ya que el camino aunque más acondicionado, seguía siendo el mismo, y por lo que le pudieron asegurar por teléfono al arreglar el viaje la gente del hotel, ese claro aún existía por increíble que le parezca.

Era temprano aun en la mañana al salir del hotel con un pequeño bolso de mano, pero el pueblo ya mostraba su vida cotidiana en los alrededores. Luego de preguntar a una par de personas, agradeciendo haber aprendido chino hacía ya muchos años, pudo ubicar al responsable de su traslado. El hombre en cuestión el cual rozaba los cuarenta, y tenía un aspecto amigable desbordando su origen humilde y trabajador, la ayudo a montar la camioneta con altas ruedas.

Ya saliendo del pueblo ante sus indicaciones bastante precisas, la conversación del curioso hombre dio lugar.

—Y dígame señora Tendo, ¿que la trae a este lugar tan perdido? ¿Visita algún pariente? Aunque por esos lares no hay ninguna constricción.

—Oh no…solo cumplo con una promesa, una que llevo pendiente hace mucho…

—Pues debe ser muy importante para hacerla mover desde tan lejos a su edad…¿hace mucho la hizo?

—Sí, hoy se cumplen cincuenta años…—fue la escasa respuesta de ella.

Él hombre solo liberó un silbido de asombro, y prefirió no seguir saciando su curiosidad, ya que el asunto parecía más serio para de ella de lo que creyó, así que solo se limitó a seguir el camino en silencio guiado escasamente por Akane, ya que más o menos sabía la ubicación del claro.

Akane agradeció el silencio del hombre, no quería contarle a un desconocido algo que no era de su incumbencia y solo lo hacía para saciar su curiosidad. La simple mención en voz alta del hecho la sumergió en un aura intensa y seria, recordando un vez más porque nunca antes cumplieron su promesa.

Flash back

 _Ya hacía seis meses que habían regresado al dojo, su relación como enamorados seguía siendo un secreto para todos, y aunque las peleas seguían dándose entre ellos, era diferente la forma en que afrontaban sus reconciliaciones._

 _Pero no todo era un lecho de rosas, y apartando sus problemas comunes del día a día, más la frustración de no poder sentirse libres de llevar su relación, se le sumaba la impaciencia de Ranma por poder curar su maldición. Desde que se había sumergido en un mundo más adulto, sobre todo en el nivel físico, su hombría la sentía cada vez más comprometida, sin importar las veces que ella le asegurara que no le importaba, que así lo amaba. Y por muy que por fuera parecía comprender, en el fondo la incomodidad y la ansiedad lo dominaban, sentía que cada vez era menos hombre, y por ende menos merecedor de la mujer que amaba. No estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella bajo esa condición, cuando lo hiciera iba a ser un hombre al cien por cien, y de esa idea nadie lo iba a sacar._

 _Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, al egocéntrico y arrogante de su prometido, le llegó un peleador de unos años mayor, el cual lo sobrepasó con creces en su encuentro, arrastrando por los suelos el orgullo del que tanto se jactaba, y dejándolo como un mero principiante. La humillación se intensificó cuando en medio de la pelea sufrió una transformación, siendo víctima de las burlas del engreído hombre; y a pesar de que regresó a su forma normal, no fue rival para su nivel. Quedando devastado como hombre y artemarcialista._

 _Como era de esperarse de él, estuvo por un mes internado en las montañas entrenando, pero cuando regresó de su intenso entrenamiento el contrincante ya había abandonado la ciudad, y los rumores decían que había cruzado el mar he ido a China a buscar conocimiento y mejorar aún más su técnica._

 _Impulsado por su deseo frustrado, necesidad de superioridad, y sumado a una nueva oportunidad a salvar su hombría con una solución a su problema del cambio de sexo, no dudo en embarcarse tras su rival y buscar la paz de su alma herida._

 _Y cuando una idea se instalaba en su dura cabeza, no había poder divino que lo hiciera desistir, por más que le pidió que no fuera no le hizo caso, y por más que le pidió que la llevara, tampoco accedió. Alegando a que quería que lo recibiera en Japón como un hombre completo y triunfador, que lo esperara que iba a regresar con su orgullo recuperado, que así no podía soportar seguir, era una artista marcial en cuerpo y alma, y necesitaba fortalecer ambos. Finalmente indignada por el insinuar no muy sutilmente que era una molestia y se quedara en casa esperando por él, accedió de mala gana, por más que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no hacían lo correcto, tanto uno como el otro._

 _Fue en su cuarto, con la luz de la luna filtrándose por su ventana, que se despidieron con sus cuerpos enlazados y sus pieles en contacto, una noche de pasión y despedida, sin saber cuándo sería el reencuentro._

 _—Ranma…no vayas…sabes que te amo así, no me importa la maldición ni nada más, ¡o al manos llévame contigo!_

 _—Akane, ya lo hemos discutido hasta el cansancio, tú no puedes abandonar la universidad, te costó mucho entrar, y yo necesito recuperar lo perdido, ¡no puedo seguir así! ¡me tienes que entender!—agregó desesperado mientras besaba su cabeza._

 _—Lo entiendo pero…te voy extrañar…y…¡esta nuestra promesa! En unos meses haremos nuestro primer año, si te acompaño podremos ir y…_

 _Pero el la calló con dos dedos en sus labios—intentaré estar para esa fecha, y juntos iremos, y si por algún motivo no llego, juro que iremos el siguiente…pero Akane, necesito poder volver como hombre, ya ni siquiera me siento yo mismo…siento que pierdo mi identidad y me desespera, por favor…de todos eres la que espero me entienda._

 _—Uuufff…lo entiendo…solo regresa ¿sí?_

 _—Sí, y cumpliremos nuestra promesa, ya verás…—afirmó con una sonrisa segura, contagiándosela solo a medias a su compañera, y compartiendo un nuevo beso, se volvían a abrazar con ternura y necesidad._

Fin del flash back

Una fina lágrima se escapó de sus cansados párpados, recorriendo su mejilla ante el recuerdo de su amado. Al final de cuentas los días de espera se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años. Solo los primeros meses recibió un par de cartas que atesoró con todo su corazón, más la fecha de su aniversario solo recibió las disculpas por no cumplir la promesa como acordaron, pero de ahí solo un par de postales recibió, y no tuvo más señal.

Infinidad de veces tuvo el impulso ir a por él, de recorrer el país de punta a punta y traerlo de regreso, más ganaba su orgullo herido ante sentirse abandonada, y la familia no ayudaba con sus insistencias de quizás mañana llegaba, quizás mañana tenía respuestas. Pero un mañana se convirtió en otro, y otro, y otro más, y así corría el tiempo y con ello se iban desvaneciendo sus esperanzas. Miles de ideas surgían en su cabeza, desde la infidelidad, hasta que estuviera cautivo, accidentado, con amnesia o la que más terror le generaba, muerto. Pero la que más punzaba en su corazón y dolor le generaba, y en parte la frenaba a su búsqueda, era el hecho de que él estuviera bien y simplemente no quería volver, que sus objetivos eran otros y no tenías ya motivos para regresar a su lado.

Ya fuere por el motivo que fuere, no tuvo más noticias suyas, aunque una pequeña esperanza siempre estaba encendida. Ya sea para su cumpleaños, navidades, aniversario o lo que fuere, esperaba una llamada, una nota, una postal, lo que fuere, pero que le indicara que estaba bien, y que aún formaba parte de su vida. Mas nunca llegó más nada.

Su rutina, aunque vacía, siguió su curso, y cuando quiso darse cuenta habían corrido cinco años desde su partida. Con las esperanzas rotas tanto de ella como de la familia de ambos ante la unión de las escuelas, el compromiso se dio por disuelto, y ante la necesidad de un heredero para el dojo, ella acabó siendo cortejada por un par de años por un muchacho de buenos sentimientos y orígenes.

Formó una familia y cumplió con su sangre al darle herederos a su apellido. La sucesión del dojo Tendo continuó con orgullo, y ella desarrollo una pacífica vida ante un buen hombre y una amorosa familia. Mas el amor que tanto sintió una vez por un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules no regresó, se fue con él, y con el tiempo su corazón se marchitó. No pudo enamorarse de su marido, no volvió a experimentar ese éxtasis, ni su corazón volvió a abalanzarse en latidos salvajes por una caricia o una mirada. Los años pasaron y con ellos además de su juventud se iban sus precarias esperanzas. Solo le quedó el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, y el amargo sentir de ser abandonada. La duda de si alguna vez realmente fue amada, si ese intenso sentimiento era recíproco. Y la duda de que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera ido tras él, de si ella lo hubiera buscado por toda China, que hubiera pasado si…pero no existía el si hubiera, solo la realidad, su realidad.

El motor se apagó, regresando nuevamente al presente y saliendo de esa nube amarga de recuerdos tristes y angustiosos. Al contemplar el claro junto al lago a unos metros del camino, las manos le temblaban, y sentía como un nudo inexplicable se le formaba en la boca del estómago.

—Ya llegamos señora Tendo ¿no baja? ¿Necesita ayuda?—se ofreció servicial.

—N-no…estoy bi-bien, gracias, ya regreso, espéreme aquí por favor—respondió intentando disimular sus nervios; y apretando fuerte su bolso contra su cuerpo para tomar coraje, se bajó del vehículo, y a paso lento se acercó a su destino.

La disminuida visión debido a los años, no la dejaron apreciar el detalle, pero a medida que se acercaba este mejoraba. Estaba todo prácticamente igual, los árboles un poco más grandes y viejos a como lo recordaba y algunos nuevos, y el lago quizás un poco más reducido en tamaño, pero todo estaba muy similar. Los recuerdos de los olores, los sonidos, y las sensaciones se le venían con tanta exactitud que la estremecía.

Pero no fue hasta que localizó su objetivo principal, el extraño árbol con forma de corazón, que su corazón brincó, y ya a menor distancia ahogó un grito en su puño sintiendo temblarle los labios y los ojos humedecérseles. Aceleró el paso entre el pastizal sin poder creer lo que veía, y como su condición le permitía, llegó a la carrera a su lado, ya cuando lo tenía a pobre distancia y lo pudo comprobar con exactitud, la voz no le salía.

Ahí, vieja y desgastada, con un viejo aspecto y sucio, estaba la tira de tela que ella hacía cincuenta año había dejado junto a su amado, a su lado estaba la tela en iguales condiciones, que pertenecía a él. Pero eso no fue la que la dejó muda de asombro, sintiendo sus piernas temblarle y las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos, si no la hilera de cintas y telas rojas una tras otra que había atadas al tronco, notándose como de forma gradual se veían con mejor aspecto a la anterior.

Alzó su incide mientras tragaba saliva para intentar matar el nudo en su garganta; y una a una fue contando las cintas desde la más vieja a la más nueva de ellas, a medida que avanzaba en la cuenta que se le hacía eterna, las lágrimas nacían de sus ojos y el dedo le empezaba a temblar, sintiendo su alma prendida de un hilo, liberando un sollozo ahogado cuando contó cuarenta y nueve lazos rojos posteriores en el tronco.

—O-oh Dios mío…Ranma…—murmuro aun atónita ante lo que la evidencia le mostraba, ¿su Ranma lo recordó? ¿Realmente él cumplió la promesa? Estaba tan desconcertada que la hiperventilación la comenzó a atacar. Tras un par de inspiración e intentar calmarse, una loca idea hizo galopar su corazón.

¿Y si Ranma aparecía?¿Y si iba a cumplir ese año también la promesa?

La cinta numero cincuenta faltaba, y si se dejaba guiar lo añejas que estaban, era muy obvio que las últimas eran la más nuevas, siendo sin duda la última de ellas la que estaba en mejores condiciones. No podía evitar pensar en ello, no podía evitar ilusionarse con semejante posibilidad ante las evidencias. Y ya con una nueva resolución en mente, se encaminó al vehículo que la llevo hasta el lugar.

—¿Esta pronta para partir mi señora?

—Eh, no, me pienso quedar en realidad, traje comida conmigo y es un lugar muy especial para mí, así que me gustaría pasar el día, si no es molestia…¿podría venir por mí al atardecer?

Sí al hombre le sorprendió su decisión, no dijo nada, y aunque no le parecía del todo correcto dejar a una señora mayor sola en medio de la nada, no le parecía tampoco del todo indefensa, y el lugar por conocimiento propio era seguro. Así que tras un par de indicaciones, acordaron recogerla al atardecer.

Ya sola en ese lugar y con sus recuerdos, más una viva esperanza naciendo en su pecho, se dispuso a recorrer el claro, a perderse en sus memorias y revivir hasta la menor de las sensaciones en ese lugar. Tocaba las cintas y no se cansaba de admirarlas con sus ojos empañados, pareciéndose el tiempo un suspiro, y a la vez una eternidad ante su ansiedad de los resultados.

Así avanzaron los minutos y las horas en ese lugar, y a cada segundo la esperanza estaba entre sí crecer o reducirse. La ansiedad la carcomía entera y el corazón revoloteaba impaciente. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan viva y miedosa a la par.

Pero el atardecer se acercaba, y el cielo ya pintaba sus colores anaranjados. Distraída estaba con sus pensamientos todos centrados en un hombre, cuando ante un leve sonido que venía de la entrada al claro desde el camino y con el sol brillante dándole por la espalda, la figura de un hombre alto y anchos hombros se acercaba a su persona con calma absoluta. Ella ante ver que no era la figura del dueño de la camioneta que la pasaría a recoger, casi grita de la impresión.

"¿Podría ser él? ¿De verdad?"

El individuo se acercaba más a ella, pero debido al sol que la encandilaba no podía apreciar su apariencia o edad, solo el contorno de su cuerpo, ya cuando estaba cerca se agarró de uno de los grandes gajos del árbol mientras su ser vibraba de emoción.

—Ra…¿Ranma?...

—¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién es usted?—respondió un voz grave que la sobresaltó, su sospecha se hizo presente, pero no fue hasta que lo tuvo a escasos metros que se dio cuenta que era demasiado juvenil el timbre para provenir de un hombre cerca de los setenta años.

—Oh…no eres Ranma…—respondió más para sí misma con sus esperanzas perdidas, y ya con el límite de tiempo encima.

—¿Me pregunta por Ranma Saotome?—pregunto el hombre, que no debería de tener más de unos veinticinco años quizás, la pregunta la sobresaltó, y no fue hasta que lo analizó con cuidado que se dio cuenta de un cierto parecido en los rasgos, pero lo que más lo delataron eran esos característicos ojos azules, el corazón se le apretó ante sus sospechas, y nuevas emociones nacían en su alma.

—S-sí…—fue su temblorosa respuesta mientras se llevaba una mano a su garganta—¿lo-lo conoce joven?

—Sí, tío mío—aclaró el joven de cabellos castaños, pero analizándola con más cuidado una duda se instauró en él—puede que usted sea ¿Akane Tendo?

No supo que la sorprendió más, si encontrar un familiar legítimo de él, la referencia a su parentesco, o que preguntara por su nombre.

—S-s-si…

—Vaya…nunca creí que me la encontraría realmente señora…ya que usted es parte del motivo por que me encuentre aquí, me presento…mi nombre es Satou Saotome, y soy hijo de Ranko Saotome, conservando el apellido de mi madre.

Akane ante la bomba de información que le estaban lanzando no sabía cómo procesarla, pero lo único que pudo preguntar era lo más resaltador de la cuestión.

—¿Ra-Ranko Saotome has dicho? Pe…pe…¿pero cómo?

—Así es…pero, según tengo entendido mi tío tuvo una maldición de género por las fosas encantadas de Jusenkyo, cuando se curó se dividió en sus dos esencias, quedando mi madre y mi tío por separado—explicó como cualquier cosa.

—Se curó…—murmuro con voz queda y sus ojos empañados—¡¿Do-dónde está Ranma?! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Por favor!—pidió con la garganta apretada, saliéndole la voz ahogada.

El joven la vio con el ceño fruncido, desvió la vista al lago y luego miró fijamente el árbol con las cintas, lo vio con cierto cariño y se acercó a él para luego parar su gran mano por ellas—Él venía cada año en esta fecha a colocar una tela o cinta roja alrededor de este tronco…—Akane solo se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar un sollozo, escuchando atentamente lo que el joven le contaba—según sé, es una promesa que tenía con su amada…la cual nunca pudo cumplir como correspondía…señora Tendo…mi tío la amo mucho—aclaró el hombre viéndola a ella, pero Akane solo desvió su mirada, sin saber cómo reaccionar—yo no supe de esta historia, hasta hace unos años…más específicamente me enteré de ello unos meses previos a su muerte…

—Mu…¿Muerte?—dijo con la voz en hilo, sintiendo como las piernas le fallaban—Ranma esta…esta…¿muerto?

—Hace tres años que falleció.

—¡Oh no dios! ¡Oh no!—exclamó en un alarido lastimoso mientras las piernas le fallaban y finalmente se iba de rodillas al suelo, convulsionado en un llanto angustiante.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó preocupado mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, ella solo seguía tapando su boca pero intentando recuperar la compostura mientras asentía con la cabeza.—bien…¿quiere que prosiga?—ante el asentimiento de ella y tras liberar un suspiro mientras veía la nada prosiguió—como le decía…me enteré de esta historia de ustedes, antes de su muerte, y me lo confesó con la intención de que yo siguiera cumpliendo su promesa…ya hace tres años que vengo aquí en estas fechas y ató una tela roja a ese tronco, y estos tres años, al igual que él, esperé encontrarme con una cinta amarilla en él…—un nuevo sollozo ahogado escapó de ella, llevándose la mirada compasiva del joven al verla sufrir tanto, y aunque nunca vio llorar a su tío, suponía que sufría más o peor que ella en esos momentos—yo cumplí con mi palabra, y pienso seguir haciéndolo hasta lo indicado, le fue muy devoto mi señora…—terminó de decir, con una lastimosa mirada.

—Y…de que…como…

—Fue por un accidente en los bosques, no debía estar en esas zonas pero era muy terco…

—Si…siempre fue tan terco…siempre…siempre…—repetía intentando suprimir el llanto—oh pero porque nunca…nunca…¡dios mío!

El joven se dispuso a seguir hablando.

—Con él…también murió mi madre…ya que a pesar de que se separaron sus cuerpos, sus almas estaban conectadas…ella solo expiró su último suspiro en su cama en su última noche…

—O-oh…yo…lo siento…

—Descuide, le agradezco…—aclaró con la mirada perdida, y sus ojos brillosos, pero sacudió su cabeza buscando recomponerse, y buscando entre sus ropas saco un sobre algo arrugado y se lo tendió—cada vez que venía lo traía conmigo con la esperanza de encontrarla…es de mi tío…me la dio cuando me contó todo esto y me encomendó esta tarea por si un día el ya no estaba.

—Gra…gracias…—hablo en murmullo sin saber cómo actuar o que hacer. Pero sin importarle el joven ni nada más, sacó la carta del sobre sellado, y casi ríe ante ver la conocida y desprolija letra de su amado.

 _"Para mi Akane:_

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta, significa que ya no estoy en este mundo amor mío, y que Satou pudo dar contigo._

 _Primero quiero pedirte disculpas por mi cobarde actitud, no cumplí ninguna de nuestras promesas amor mío, y eso es lo que más me duele. Por favor, perdóname te lo pido…_

 _Cuando llegue a China estaba seguro que conseguiría mis objetivos, estaba seguro que en mi arrogancia conquistaría el mundo si me lo proponía, quería ir y llevarte a un hombre del cual te sientas orgullosa, y poder cumplir todos nuestros sueños. Pero al hacerse nuestro primer año, y ver que ninguno de mis objetivos había cumplido, me llene de vergüenza, y me decidí a más que nunca que no volvería hasta ser lo que te prometí a ti y a mí mismo. Los meses iban corriendo y cada vez que pensaba en una palabra para ti la situación era la misma, o aun peor, cada día me teñía de vergüenza por ti, al no haber conseguido nada. Termine decidiendo que no podía escribirte ni contactarte con ese sentimiento de derrota en mí. Así que hasta no poder aunque sea curarme, no podía darte la cara._

 _Así pasaron los meses y los años, y cuando logre luego de tanto esfuerzo y entrenamiento curarme de mi maldición…ya habían pasado veinte años…_

 _Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, no tenía cara para buscarte, seguramente ya tendrías tu vida realizara y hacia mí no guardaba más que rencor por mi falta. Me desprecie a mí mismo por ser tan cobarde, pero no podía soportar la idea de verte casada y formando la familia y el hogar que tan egoístamente nos prohibí a ambos. La cura de la maldición me separó de mi lado femenino, obteniendo una hermana de ello, la diferencia es que surgió como la maldición decía, una chiquilla de quince años, llevándonos entre nosotros gran diferencia, pero intente cuidarla con esmero. Yo seguí mi camino solo, y ella formo una familia, los cuales fueron los únicos que tuve a mi lado. Más nunca traicione tu memoria, pero no creas que pedía lo mismo de tu parte, ya que no lo merezco, al contrario deseo desde lo más hondo de mi corazón que hayas podido encontrar la felicidad que yo no pude darte, y formar la familia que tanto anhelabas._

 _De todas maneras la esperanza nunca muere, y cada año que venía en nuestro aniversario a atar una cinta en torno a nuestro árbol, tenía la ilusión de algún día verte, esperándote de sol a sol por tu presencia…¿soy muy arrogante Akane al pensar qué vendrías? Lo siento, sigo siendo egoísta, sigo añorando que me pienses, que extrañes y me añores, como yo lo hice en el correr de todos estos años. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar amarte…_

 _Al final mi vida se redujo a mi orgullo y mi cobardía, trayéndonos a ambos más infelicidad que alegría, sé que falle como hombre, y hasta en el lecho de mi muerte me arrepentiré de ello. Fui joven y estúpido, cometí errores y me arrepiento, arruine nuestro futuro juntos; y con mi mano temblando mientras te escribo, y mis ojos empañados en lágrimas ante saber que me fui sin ver una más de tus sonrisas, sin ver tus preciosos ojos chocolates, u oír tu dulce voz o risa de campanilla, el pecho me aprieta, y este viejo y magullado corazón se marchita un poco más todavía._

 _Pero…¿sabes amor mío? Yo aún conservo la esperanza de que volvamos a encontrarnos, ya sea después de esta vida, o en otra distinta, pero tú y yo acaremos juntos mi Akane, por que te amo, te amo más que mi misma existencia y tanto amor no puede ser en vano, y vuelvo a pedir que me perdones por ser un cobarde y arrogante…_

 _Yo te esperare eternamente mi Akane, como lo hecho en más de cuarenta años, porque te repito amor mío, soy egoísta, y a pesar de todo el daño y los errores, te quiero mía, y solo mía…_

 _Por siempre tuyo,_

 _Ranma Saotome_

 _PD: Ese árbol se convirtió en mi tesoro, y ahí se encuentran mis cenizas ¿soy muy avaricioso por pedir que las tuyas se unan a las mías? No importa tu decisión, no merezco la menor consideración…pero Akane…te extraño tanto…nunca deje de pensarte…hasta pronto, mi hermosa marimacho._

—¡Oh! ¡Ranma! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido Ranma! Oh mi Ranma…—explotó en un llanto mientras se hincaba nuevamente en el tierra a la orilla del árbol, y las lágrimas amargas empapaban su rostro, con una mezcla infinita de emociones abarcando su corazón.

Satou solo la observaba con pesar, preguntándose porque si dos personas se amaron tanto por tantos años, no estuvieron juntas. Pero no era como si el supiera la historia verdadera, solo a grandes rasgos y sin mucho detalle de verdad. No era tampoco de su incumbencia, y el siempre respeto las decisiones de su preciando tío.

Luego de dejar a la señora Tendo descargar su dolor, ambos colocaron una nueva tela en torno al tronco del árbol, ya cada uno con su cometido cumplido, la acompaño al vehículo que vino a recogerla, y tras despedirse de la mujer, siguió su camino, satisfecho consigo mismo de un año más poder cumplir su promesa.

Akane se regresó al hotel, y al día siguiente a Japón sin lugar a dudas, con una pequeña paz interior rodeándola, y nuevas sensaciones en su pecho. Miro con melancolía como se alejaba del lugar, mientras la negrura abordaba los alrededores. Pero una cosa si era segura, ella volvería a ese hermoso claro…

"Hasta pronto…mi Ranma…"

…

Un año después

Era un día claro, el sol aun no apuntaba al mediodía, y los ruiseñores cantaban con orgullo su melodía.

En un claro en un lugar recóndito de China, poco conocido por muchos, poco recordado por otros, brillando un precioso lago con los rayos solares, un apuesto joven de azules ojos y castaños cabellos enlazaba una cinta de color rojo en un peculiar tronco, mientras esperaba la posible llegada de cierta señora.

En sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando percibe la presencia de una mujer acercándose, al principio creyó que se trataba de su esperada visitante, la señora Tendo. Pero no tardó mucho en percatarse de que en realidad era una mujer joven, apenas pasando los veinte seguramente. Tenía un largo cabello azulado, y unos vivaces ojos achocolatados, figura esbelta y blanca piel de porcelana. No pudo su corazón evitar dar un salto, y sentir un nudo apretarle el estómago, a menos distancia había entre ellos, más aumentaban sus nervios, casi olvidando donde estaba y para qué.

—Buenos días, ¿puede ser usted el joven Satou Saotome?

—S-si…¿Quién pregunta?

—Mi nombre es Akemi Tendo…soy nieta de Akane Tendo…—respondió la joven sonrojada al ver lo apuesto que era el joven, su abuela se había quedado corta con las indicaciones, casi le quitaba el aliento.

—¿Y la señora Tendo?—preguntó extrañado a que enviara a su nieta tan lejos, más no pasando desapercibido el sonrojo de la joven, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus adentros. No fue hasta que ella alzó una pequeña urna que se percató de esta, limitándose a solo guardar silencio.

—Mi abuela falleció hace dos meses por causas naturales, vengo a cumplir su último deseo…—aclaró con un pequeño quiebre en su voz. Destapó la urna al pie del árbol, y con absoluta delicadeza esparció sus cenizas a los pies este murmurando con dulzura—…descansa, y ahora dedícate a ser feliz abuelita…

Cada uno dio una pequeña oración, Akemi enlazó la última cinta amarilla al árbol, junto con la última cinta roja que este iba a tener, cada uno había cumplido con la promesa acordada.

En la retirada, miradas azules y achocolatadas se cruzaban con intensidad, y los nervios y ansiedad abrumaban a los jóvenes.

—Ejem…y bueno…¿te gustaría conocer un poco el lugar?

La joven solo se sonrojó, y aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa.

El viento soplo alegre alborotando las hojas, y llegándose a escuchar quizás, posibles susurros.

 _"Suerte"_

 _"Les deseamos felicidad"_

 _"Y gracias…al fin juntamos nuestro camino"_

Seguramente nuevos lazos se formarán…

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola gente! Bueno sé que estoy perdida, pero en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo en estas fechas y digamos que la musa no me visita tampoco, este one-shot en realidad salió de improvisto (para este si vino la musa, :P). Y sé que no es una historia de las preferencias, pero se me vino a la mente y lo plasme, quizás en parte la temática se deba a que yo misma estoy pasando por la separación de mi pareja con la que llevamos 6 años juntos, y seguramente por eso y debido a mi estado de ánimo es que surgió una historia así, tan fuera de mi estilo. Solo espero que a lo que la lean les agrade el fic, y que me dejen sus opiniones, pero porfa no sean muy duros que ando bastante bajón…

Les mando un abrazo grande, y ténganme un poco más de paciencia, que ni bien salga de mis exámenes me pongo las pilas con "Todo por alcanzarte". Gracias por la paciencia!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
